


Stress Relief

by Charity_Angel



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Early in Canon, Ezra is a precious nugget, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Ezra discovers how Hera relieves stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Captain, My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936212) by [CallingAllWishingStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars). 



> I thought of this while reading _Oh Captain, My Captain_ , and couldn't resist.
> 
> Sorry if you clicked on this thinking it was all nice and innocent. It has a Teen rating for a reason.

“Well, she seems happier,” Ezra commented as he watched Hera breeze her way through the kitchen.

He was right: there was a smile on her face, a sparkle in her eyes, and a bounce in her lekku that had most definitely been missing about half an hour earlier. But that didn’t stop Sabine glancing over to Zeb to see his take on the kid’s comment. He seemed as lost as her – it had seemed innocent enough, but Ezra couldn’t be _that_ clueless, could he?

“What?” Ezra said, which made Sabine fight for control of the giggles that threatened. It clearly had been an innocent observation after all, and she couldn’t laugh.

“Oh, nothing,” Zeb said, making no such effort.

Ezra threatened a scowl, before his expression morphed into disgust.

“Ew!”

She couldn’t stop herself from snickering. He’d learn in time just to let it be if Hera’s mood suddenly improved.


End file.
